Nemesis (Manhua)
Summary Nemesis is from the manhua BIOHAZARD 3: LAST ESCAPE published by Tinhangse Publishing Co., Ltd., which was made as a non-canonical tie-in to the third entry in the video game franchise, Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (it shares the Japanese release's name). Nemesis is a B.O.W. assassin created by Umbrella to destroy the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members in Raccoon City. He used to be a professional boxer when he was human and remembers this even in his current state, so he has retained all of his skills from the ring. He is constantly hunting Jill Valentine but gets sidetracked into multiple fights with other B.O.W.s such as the T-102 in its Super form and a G-Virus infected William Birkin. It is even revealed that Birkin went into his G-2 state because of his fight with Nemesis. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Nemesis, NE-α Tyrant Origin: BIOHAZARD 3: LAST ESCAPE Manhua Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Tyrant, B.O.W. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Rocket Launcher Profieciency, Professional Boxing Skills, Natural Weaponry (Via his tentacles), Regeneration Low-Mid (Healed from being impaled through the upper chest by Birkin), Immortality Type 2 (Can survive numerous lethal injuries, excluding crushing his heart), Explosion Manipulation (Via his missiles) and Berserk Mode (When his power limiter is destroyed, he becomes a rage machine that can no longer be controlled by Umbrella, while also gaining a decent power boost) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Uses a rocket launcher; can casually burst through walls; punches other B.O.W.s of comparable or larger sizes through concrete and metal walls quite easily; destroyed the solid concrete ground beneath him and Birkin with a punch enhanced with his tentacles) Speed: Superhuman (His proficiency at boxing should be comparable to real-life boxers who fight at this speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Is capable of lifting rubble, vehicles and other B.O.W.s) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Could survive blows from Birkin, who has a similar damage output and durability; can tank explosions at this level) Stamina: Extraordinarily High (Has seemingly limitless stamina, never tires in combat) Range: Standard melee range to tens of meters with tentacles and missiles Standard Equipment: His rocket launcher and limiter coat Intelligence: Below Average normally, but Above Average in combat (Uses his knowledge of his abilities and limits, as well as the environment to win fights) Weaknesses: His heart is particularly vulnerable, otherwise none notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Boxing Skills and Techniques' *'Tentacle Stabs, Slashes and Grabs' *'Tentacle Enhanced Ground Slam Punch:' Punches the ground with all of his power while using his tentacles to devastate the earth under him and his opponent and extend the reach of the attack Gallery nemman1.jpg nemman2.jpg nemman3.jpg nemman4.jpg nemman5.jpg d5pag5j-61e5cafb-8d56-4499-86ae-22b47d5f9c22.jpg d5pagll-cc89f796-6ee8-4c66-a689-5e95bf440873.jpg d5pah2j-4fd97118-244c-40b3-b3c1-21c4968ce1f6.jpg d5pahfq-0c017467-f51e-489e-bd0e-64ced5324d3e.jpg nemesis_vs_birkin__22_by_elwn_d5pan3n-fullview.jpg d5panzz-31bf86a9-ad2d-4429-89e3-ed4f1bc29128.jpg d5pad5i-3c207676-f43a-4dbd-ba9e-8d9e902eefcf.jpg d5pbq3g-90105497-5b76-46fa-b204-c6b2191354c9.jpg nemesis_vs_birkin__34_by_elwn_d5pbqn2-pre.jpg d5pbr2s-69e399bd-cad1-4356-96a6-97519db5ea36.jpg smymwm2nyb341.jpg tumblr_mnuashaRtG1rxepbbo6_1280.jpg BIOHAZARD_3_LAST_ESCAPE_VOL.23_-_front_cover.jpg BIOHAZARD_3_LAST_ESCAPE_VOL.21_-_front_cover.jpg d5p9tua-21d6a424-ce58-41a2-81e9-872057222484.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Manhua Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Monsters Category:Weapon Users Category:Rocket Users Category:Boxers Category:Explosion Users Category:Berserkers Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Capcom Category:Brawlers Category:Assassins